


my heart is yours

by xbecky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Biting, Cute Ending, Damsels in Distress, Dirty Talk, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hurt Steve Rogers, Infinity War, Lemon, Love, Naked Cuddling, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, POV Natasha Romanov, POV Steve Rogers, Passion, Plot, Protective Natasha, Protective Steve Rogers, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, Steve saves Natasha, Vaginal Fingering, argument, romanogers - Freeform, sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 03:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11371308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbecky/pseuds/xbecky
Summary: Natasha is in danger and Steve rushes to save her. After an argument, things get heated between them.





	1. Not her, not her

Natasha's POV 

The sky was hidden above the canopy of the trees, with only one sound to be heard; the sound of Natasha's pulse throbbing in her ears. The wounded and dead lay thickly over the wintry ground, scarlet flowing over the frosted white. _Steve? Tony? Clint?_ Natasha couldn't help but think of her friends. Where were they? Did they make it out? Was it their blood-curdling screams she heard a few moments ago? The screams had pierced her brain causing adrenaline to surge through her veins. But the screaming had stopped now.

The Avengers had all been forced to separate as Thanos's army descended upon them. There was no warning and no back up. Natasha found herself alone. She had taken cover behind a huge boulder. Suddenly, the silence surrendered to a haunting scream of footsteps and they were getting louder. Natasha clutches her gun even more tightly, holding it to her chest, ready to shoot. All of sudden, a sinister voice hisses 'come out Natasha.' It sounds so close to her that it could have been whispering in her ear. Natasha shoots up and starts shooting blindly. The connection of metal and skin is quick. Natasha groans in anguish as a bullet penetrates her leg. Clutching her thigh, she is forced to her knees. She feels the same pain again as another bullet pierces her shoulder. She drops her gun and clamps her free hand over her wound, crying out in pain. She feels fresh blood ooze out and she registers something small lodged into her flesh. She can see them coming. She knows she is going to die. But _if I’m going down, I’m taking all of you with me._ Her hands shakily retrieve the item that is attached to her belt. She unclips and throws the grenade at the oncoming alien army. And it was close, way too close. Natasha closes her eyes and waits for oblivion.

Steve POV

BANG! A gun shot echoes throughout the forest, the noise reverberating in his ears.

'NO!'

He quickens his pace to an all-out sprint, the wind almost knocking him back on his heels. BANG! Another gun shot. His ears strain for more sounds, more clues as to where the gunshot had come from. He abruptly stops, the forest spinning as he looks in every direction. _Not her, not her._

It's her hair he sees first. Red sunset locks, capturing the light in vibrant ruby hues; flowing in gentle warm curls along her back. Steve can see the alien army, fast approaching her. Natasha is on her knees and she has something in her hands. It's only when she throws it a few feet in front of her, that he realises what it is. He runs as quickly as his legs can carry, barely aware of the entourage of bullets now flying in his direction.

He collides into her, sending them both crashing to the ground behind a huge boulder. She gasps in pain and he feels her flinch as the grenade goes off sending debris and shrapnel everywhere. He pins her to the snow-covered ground, holding her arms down. He tries to cover every inch of her as he can. The only thing protecting him is the shield on his back. Natasha looks up to the face of her saviour.

'Steve!' She gasps and he feels her trying to raise her arms.

'Stay down!' Steve shouts angrily and he holds her arms down even tighter.

'Your head!' She wails.

Just as she says this a piece of debris collides with his head, making his arms give way. He catches himself just in time not to crush her. Natasha takes advantage of this and maneuvers her arms so that they are covering his head. He hugs her tighter as snow and debris twirl in a never-ending dance.

He doesn't know how much times passes before the debris stops falling. It's been quiet for a while. Slowly, he sits up assessing his surroundings. The alien army lay dead on the ground, pieces of their bodies scattered.

'It's ok.' He says, sitting up and moving away from her.

'Are you?' She asks reaching for his face, blood oozing from his temple.

'No, I’m not!' He dodges her hands, looking angry now. Natasha sits up, confusion painted on her face.

'Steve...'

He thought he could contain his anger but he suddenly explodes. He grabs her face, forcing her to look at him.

'Why did you do that Nat? Why did you do that? Do you think I will be ok with losing you? Do you think you're expendable? Because you're not! People care about you. I care about you.' The sobs were stifled at first as he attempts to hide his grief. 'Don't ever do that again. It was stupid! So stupid. Why did you do that?'

Steve's hands tremble as he speaks. Then overcome by the wave of his emotions he breaks down entirely. He ducks his head and sobs into her chest, hands limb beside him. She holds his head silently, rocking him slowly. Steve didn't know what was happening to him. The walls that had always held him up and made him strong just... collapsed. The thought of losing Natasha was unbearable. And he almost did. After a long moment of silence, Natasha lifts Steve head and holds it a few inches from her face.

'I have red in my ledger, I’d like to wipe it out.' She says, her voice shaking slightly. Pain flashes across Steve's face for a second before returning to anger.

'Not by dying you don't.'

He moves his head away from her hands and proceeds to patch Natasha's wounds up using the kit attached to his belt. Silence lay on her skin like poison and gnawed at her insides. She had so much to say but she was in shock at Steve's reaction. She watches him as he bandages her wounds. When he moves to treat the wound on her leg, she hears a soft gasp escape his lips. There was a mix of sadness and shock in his eyes as he inspects the severity of the wound. His fingers softly caress her leg for a moment. His touch was so gentle that Natasha could barely feel it. When he finishes healing her, he effortlessly lifts her up as if she was nothing but a ragdoll. She moves her arm so that it rests on his shoulders. When his eyes meet hers, all the anger dissolves. He stares intently into her emerald gaze as if searching for her soul. Natasha's eyes always reminded Steve of dew grass that had been freshly watered. When she would turn her head, this way and that, they would catch the light and sparkle. His lips part as his gaze flickers to her lips but they move back up to her eyes again. As if in a deep reverie, he shakes his head and looks away.

'Let's go home.'


	2. Falling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sexual content in this chapter

Everyone was back at the Avengers tower. Some of the avengers were being healed, others were gathered together in a small group discussing ways to defeat Thanos. Natasha was seated on a hospital bed. Having been treated by the advanced equipment with the help of Dr. Cho, you wouldn't believe she had been shot earlier that day. Natasha touched her leg where she had once had a gaping wound, her skin was as smooth as silk. Natasha didn't care for scars. She had had much worse. But it was nice to avoid them all the same.

The crowd of avengers suddenly disperse, each of them heading in different directions. There were 20 bedrooms in the Avengers tower. All of them extravagantly furnished of course. Most of them would be occupied tonight. Each of them knew that a battle with Thanos was imminent and rest was important even for Thor. Steve walks into the hospital wing with Clint, avoiding Natasha's gaze. Clint rubs Natasha's shoulder and he softly kisses her on the cheek.

'See you in the morning you bad ass.' He says, which causes Natasha to smile Steve's favorite smile.

'How is she?' Steve asks Dr. Cho as Clint walks away.

Steve looks worried, his eyes tight and his fists clenched. Something about that small meeting had made him anxious. She would have to ask him about it later, Natasha thought to herself.

'Well...' Cho starts before she is interrupted.

'She is doing fine thank you.' Natasha says sternly.

Steve finally sets his eyes on Natasha, angry again. _Why is he always so angry?_

'Can you give us a moment?' Steve asks Cho.

She smiles at both Natasha and Steve and exits the room swiftly, sensing an argument building. Natasha swings her legs off the hospital bed and heads towards the exit of the hospital wing. Steve suddenly appears in front of her, blocking her from leaving.

'What are you doing?' Steve asks in a condescending tone.

'I'm getting some rest. It appears we have another fight tomorrow.'

He couldn't help but watch her voluptuous lips as she spoke. It was more than once that Steve had imagined the way they would feel against his.

'You're not going.' He says in the same condescending tone. He broadens his shoulders as if to assert his authority.

'You can't stop me.' She edges a little to her right, doubting he would continue playing this silly little game.

'I think you'll find I can.'

Unsurprisingly, he moves to block her again. Natasha was skillful enough to be able to get around him. She had been taught many ways in which to get past an enemy, however most of them involved killing. But Natasha was tired and she didn't want to hurt Steve.

'This is ridiculous.' She says, her eyebrows furrowed, clearly exasperated.

'I don't trust you to keep yourself safe tomorrow. I don't want you going on another suicidal mission.'

'I did what I had to do.' Natasha begins to raise her voice.

'Do you have any idea how important you are to me? How much it would kill me to see you... If something were to happen to you...' He couldn't finish, because saying the words would inevitably cause images to appear. Images of Natasha lying dead on the ground.

'You don't think I worry about you too? Every time I see you leave. You think you are invincible Steve but you're not. You're human just like the rest of us and you forget that. I worry every time you walk out those doors. You died once to save the world. So, don't talk to me about suicidal missions. I know what you're capable of, what you would do. I worry too. But I don't try to stop you. Because I know that, when it comes down to it, you’ll do the right thing.' She says each word with so much passion that he could feel it emanating off of her. He didn't know Natasha cared so much.

'I don't want to lose you.'

Steve knew that by saying these words, Natasha would find out about how he felt about her. His feelings may be unrequited, but he says them anyway because they are the truest words he had ever spoken. Steve had so much affection for the woman standing in front of him. Whatever pain she felt, he felt it too, only a thousand-fold. And to lose her would destroy him.

'You won't,' she says her voice thick with emotion.

She knew she couldn't promise Steve this, but she does anyway. She hated seeing him hurting, and would do anything to make it stop. She reaches up to caress his face. He leans into her touch, turning his face so that his lips graze her hand. He looks up into those green eyes, reading her face. It was inevitable and certain, that once you looked at her, you couldn't look away. She was looking at him, her face unchanging. Steve was struggling to read what she thinking or feeling. He only knew that what he felt was so strong, it was almost overwhelming. Natasha stared back into her favourite blue eyes. She would describe them as like the ocean, they were iridescent and flecked with every shade of blue. Steve takes Natasha's hand and kisses her palm. Closing his eyes, he then kisses the inside of her wrist. A small sigh escapes Natasha's lips.

'Steve...' She whispers.

He reaches out to hold each side of her face and pulls her towards him. His lips brush hers and the whole world falls away. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. His hand rests below her ear, his thumb caressing her cheek as their breaths mingled. Standing on her tiptoes, she wraps her arms around his neck. She pulls him closer until there was no space left between them and she could feel the beating of his heart against her chest. Steve then moves his hands to her waist, lifting her up onto the hospital bed. In response Natasha wraps her legs around his body, pulling him even more closely. When they break apart for air, Steve’s lips move to her neck. She feels his hot breath, then the tender brush of his lips, burning as they make contact with her neck. His hand runs through her hair, as he starts sucking and biting. Another hand slides around her waist and pulls her closer to his body. Natasha moans and Steve’s crotch pulses. Knowing that it was him causing her to make those sounds was almost enough to finish him. His lips return to hers and she moans in his mouth. Taking advantage of this, he slides his tongue into her mouth. Steve had never had a kiss like this before. His legs were like jelly and his hands were shaking out of nervousness and excitement. Steve had waited so long to kiss this face. Remembering this he draws back and spends a moment studying her face, not believing that this could be real. Natasha had a classical beauty to her. Her flowing red curls contrasted nicely with her ivory skin and her piercing green eyes. Her full lips and hourglass body was enough to make any guy stare when she entered the room. _God_ _she’s_ _beautiful_ , Steve thought. Natasha feels herself blush under his scrutiny. Steve gazes at her lovingly, his eyes softening with tenderness before sparking with something else.

‘Bedroom.’ Steve simply says.

His face is now full of hunger and his eyes stare at her seductively. All Natasha can do is nod before he lifts her up again and carries her to the bedroom, their lips never losing contact.

They eventually make it to the bedroom. If they had passed any Avengers, they wouldn’t have noticed. Steve kicks the door behind him and slowly lowers her onto the bed. He lifts both her arms up above her head pinning her down. Their kiss grows greedier, his tongue entering her mouth and gliding with hers. The heat flowing throughout their bodies begins to grow as she feels one of his hands start to unbutton her shirt. Steve hardly notices the colour of her bra because it is off in a flash. As soon as his hands are upon her breasts her kisses change, deeper and more sensual. His kisses move from her face, to her collar bone, then to each of her breasts. Before either of them knew how it happened they were both naked. Natasha touches his well-defined abdomen, feeling every line and curve of his body. Her legs are wrapped around his waist. Natasha then feels his hand enter from below moving fast, their tongues entwined. Feeling that she was ready, Steve enters her and a moan escapes her lips. Steve groans as he starts to thrust inside her and Natasha’s breathing becomes harsher. She was like a drug to him, one touch and he was intoxicated. He moves slow at first, staring at her as he thrusts. Then he starts to move faster, rougher. He feels Natasha's finger nails scratch at his back and he groans in both pain and pleasure. Natasha flips them both over so that she is on top. She begins to move in a rhythm; grinding her hips slowly and seductively. He reaches up to cup her breasts. Natasha's head falls back in pure pleasure. She then takes his hands and pins them above his head, just as he did to her. She starts to kiss, lick and bite his stomach. Moving from his abdomen to his chest, then to his neck. Steve's eyes roll back in ectasy. Finally, her lips meet his. He grabs her hips and grinds against her.

‘Come for me Nat.’ He moans into her mouth and that was enough to send Natasha over the edge.

He watches her reaction as they both come together, their hot breaths mingling and their bodies still moving. Steve was sure that someone must have heard them, but he really didn’t care…

The early morning sun was already well risen. Natasha lay next to Steve, her head resting on his chest and his arms are wrapped around her waist. He wanted to be as close to her as he could. A fight with Thanos does not go without casualties. She moans as she starts to stir. Her naked body is half-hidden under the sheets. She lifts her head and stares intently into his eyes. Her full lips curve into a smile and Steve can’t help but laugh. He had always wanted to be with Natasha this way, and he couldn’t believe that she was lying naked with him now. He leans down to kiss her. This kiss was different from the ones that had happened last night, Natasha thought. This was slow and delicate. Natasha becomes breathless with delight as he showers her with gentle and soft kisses. He breaks away too soon and reaches to touch her face, his hand caressing her cheek bone. His eyebrows furrow as he thinks about what to say next. Natasha strokes the worried lines that have appeared on his forehead. He takes her hand and kisses each fingertip and then moves it to his chest. She could feel his heart, and Natasha couldn’t help but think that it belonged to her now. Steve couldn’t even begin to tell Natasha how strongly he felt for her. But he tried anyway.

‘Last night wasn’t just about being with anyone. It was about being with you.’

Natasha smiles and small dimples form on each side of her face. A warm glow of happiness radiates from her and her heart swells.

‘I think I’m falling in love with you.’ He says passionately.

‘I think I’m falling too.’ She says.

He smiles a smile that would be eternally stained upon his lips. _Whether my heart_ _beats another day_ , Steve thought, _or_   _another hundred years, it will forever be yours._


End file.
